blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Miwa Suzuki
Miwa Suzuki is a vigilante, who uses the samurai sword known as Uindokattā and is a playable character in BlazBlue: Chrono Distortion, Link Saga, and Incarnate Saga. She makes cameos during the Black Azure Revival Saga Information Original Timeline Miwa has always been a kind child. She would often bring back hurt animals to her parents in order to heal them up, only to become heartbroken after having to watch them return to the wild. She is known to value life in all respects. While she is usually not one to yell, she has gotten in her own fair shares of arguments. She is not afraid of breaking a few rules when she believes something is just. In truth, she seeks her father. According to her mother, she believes that he stuck around to see that she was born happy and healthy, and then simply took off. She hopes the winds will guide her to finding him, one day. On her nineteenth birthday, Miwa took up Uindokattā, after many felt she was good enough to be in the NOL academy. However, she decided to train on her own with the sword for two years while also participating in being a vigilante for the NOL. Rumors had surfaced about her father, and following these rumors, she began her trip to Ikaruga. Not much is known about the weapon itself, all she knows is that has the power to control the winds. The Strands of Fate Miwa lived peacefully with her mother, and at the age of sixteen she travelled to the city of Torifune in hopes of getting into the NOL Academy. Unfortunately, she failed. During this trip, she met Kiyoko Itou, who explained to her what beastkin are, among other things. Miwa was comforted by her after failing the entrance exam. After returning home, her mother became sick, she was tended to by Akiko Itou, a doctor. Her mother unfortunately passed. Running away from her home, she found the home of Kiyoko and Akiko. She now lives with them temporarily. BlazBlue: Chrono Distortion During the events of Chrono Distortion, Miwa met many new faces. Makoto Nanaya and Jubei were the first two she met. She was summoned by Rachel Alucard who explained that she was needed to be a heroine. As she traveled, she found out through Hazama that her father had been killed after his research was no longer needed. To this, she flew off the handle and tried to attack him, though she failed. She also met with Relius Clover who tried to break her, but his attempt was thwarted by Bang Shishigami. Bang then revealed to her that her parents were refugees from Ikaruga during the war. As she continued, she bumped into Ragna the Bloodedge and explained to him her wish. Miwa proceeded on to help free Tsubaki from her chains to which Relius once again intervened. Miwa then met Noel and rejoined Makoto before they ran off again to other places. Rachel summoned Miwa again and Jubei, Rachel, and Miwa had a long chat about the events to come and her weapon. Miwa moved on further to help Bullet who was being attacked by Azrael. The two then proceeded onward and rejoined with Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto. Later on, Miwa managed to remove Ragna from his incarcerated state and managed to free Azrael from his own shackles. However, Miwa was unable to change Ragna's fate. BlazBlue: Momentum Shift After the events of Chrono Distortion, Miwa is slightly depressed over the things that have happened. However, over the events of Momentum Shift, her depression becomes worse as she fights friends. At the end of it all she feels betrayed, lied to, and alone, which turned her into Kurai. However, thanks to Makoto and the others, she was returned to her normal self. BlazBlue: Fate Corruption During Fate Corruption, Miwa fought with the Black Azure. The Azure was like a cancer to her, before it was forced into submission by Arisu after Hiroshi drug out a 'watered-down' version of Kurai. A small time later, Miwa ran into Isamu and Teakaka at the NOL building. She demanded answers, and Isamu unhappily obliged. She found out about him having the White Azure. She found out that he was planning to walk right to his death. She begged and pleaded with him to reconsider, but he refused. She attempted to change his fate using her sword, but Isamu took it so that she could not. After Isamu and Téakaka left, she ran after them, deciding to go against Isamu's wishes. When she arrived, the battle was about over. She then unveiled the Pink Azure and broke through the barrier. She tried to heal Isamu, however, Isamu's Azure prevented it from happening. Miwa watched as Isamu passed in her arms. After Fate Corruption and Before Crisis Rebellion In between Fate Corruption and Crisis Rebellion, Miwa and Makoto studied under the tutelage of Jubei. At some point, the Six Pillars were formed and Miwa and became part of it. She also had the opportunity to meet Arisu's mother and, along with Makoto, gift a pair of daggers for Arisu. BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion During Crisis Rebellion, Miwa tends to stay out of battles and travels along with Makoto. Near the end, however, Makoto and her end up fighting Laileth. BlazBlue: Calamitous Complex After the events of Crisis Rebellion, it was revealed that Miwa had not spoken much because of the Black Azure's resurface. The Kaiser's heavy influence forced her to become semi-trapped in her own body. She communicated through sign language. At one point, Miwa was pulled into a meeting, while she slept, with her ancestor. After this meeting, she was able to regain full control of her body. Miwa, while having full control, proposed to Makoto, so that she would always know how she felt about her. Miwa and Makoto eventually run back into Celica and Asuva, and before Miwa could heal Asuva, Kaizema struck her away. With the heavy emphasis of Kaiser in the area, she quickly healed Makoto so she could at least escape. With Kaiser abundant, Miwa was forced to turn back into Kurai. BlazBlue: Fate Dissolution During the events of this story, Miwa was returned to normal, and despite not being able to help much due to her injuries sustained, was a crucial part in helping bring victory about. Following the end of this game, Miwa and Makoto decided to retire away from the front lines. After Incarnate Triology Miwa and Makoto settled down and decided to have four children, it was agreed to be fair that each would give birth to two with the use of modern technology. At some point, Miwa's DNA was stolen. Kokonoe alerted Miwa to the theft, and the two eventually learned that an AWOL member of Sector Seven had decided to create another Murakumo using Miwa's DNA as a base. Unfortunately, much like Noel Vermillion before her, an accident caused the experiment to surge out of control and Alexandria was created. With the scientists that created her now out of commission, Kokonoe and Miwa placed Alexandria with her foster parents. Years passed uneventfully until the dreaded house fire, and Alexandria fled. A and K The search proved uneventful. Miwa was soon contacted by the beastkin named Kei, who had discovered her in Yamatsumi. Feeling it was the better place for her, Miwa agreed to let Alexandria live there and have Kei oversee her. Miwa also appeared in a later chapter, helping Kei and Makoto free a building of its hostages that it had been taken over by the 'Hound Dogs' and Michel. Black Azure Revival Saga Most of the first game showed Miwa at home with Makoto, Shizuka, and Mitsuko in a supportive role. Mitsuko and Shizuka went together in the second game, and Miwa fearing the worst decided to journey with Makoto to Kazomotsu. She learned of Shizuka's kidnapping and with Makoto's help returned her from the Black Azure form she had been turned into back to her normal self. Following these events, Neikan used her as the host for the demon he had summoned. Later on, when Neikan felt that the demon had spent enough time within Miwa, he stabbed her so the demon could be released and left her for dead. However, because of a surgery and a beastkin gene placed within her by Kokonoe, it triggered a miracle because of her unstable genetics, giving her a squirrel tail and ears and increasing her bust size. Near the end of the third game, Miwa notes that part of the pink azure had moved on to her daughter Izumi, and that her time was certainly over on the battlefield. She returned home with Makoto, being escorted by Mitsuko and Shizuka to their transportation. After Black Azure Revival Saga With little money coming in, Miwa transitioned into using the remainder of her pink azure for healing purposes, creating a clinic to help patients who needed immediate help. She does not wish to step foot on to the battlefield further, stating she is happy with where she is now and wouldn't trade anything for it. Alternate Timeline (Control Sequence) Miwa was found in a capsule, she was placed in there and put in hibernation. She was discovered by Nex, Myri, and Yumiko. She now travels with Yumiko learning what she has missed over the two hundred years she has been in hibernation. Origins As part of the storyline of Control Sequence, Miwa's 'origins' or how she came to be where she was is also being explained. Miwa and her mother were forcibly, though Yukiko agreed on it, moved from their home to a safer place. Miwa found it difficult to adjust to the new location. She met a strange new girl while there. This girl was whisked away by a man in the NOS. He made Miwa question whether or not she had azure. Material Collection Information *'Hobby:' Listening to the wind, Being outside *'Values:' Protecting Life *'Likes:' Freedom *'Dislikes:' Rules, Restrictions, NOL Distortion Sequence Personality She is slow to anger. However, poking her buttons just right can get her infuriated. She will never strike an unarmed opponent. She has her own code which she lives by when she fights. If her opponent does not have a sword, she will not strike at her opponent. She greatly dislikes working partly for the NOL. However, it was the only way she could come up with in order to make money. The only thing with sentimental value that she keeps are her black military boots, bought with the last of her mother's money before she passed. Otherwise, she tends to be a rather giddy and happy girl, always enjoying the world around her. Usually always seeing the positives in her eyes. Being a sheltered child, she doesn't know a lot about the world. She struggles with certain things that normally others wouldn't. She values friendships, and it pains her to a great extent to fight anyone she likes, unless its just for practice. As Kurai She simply speaks dark words one by one. She is unforgiving, relentless, and simply goes about her actions like she is in a trance. Appearance In BlazBlue: Momentum Shift & BlazBlue: Fate Corruption Standing about 167 cm, she wears a long freeflowing black skirt that reaches her knees. Black socks reach from her feet to her knees. A pair of black military boots adorn her feet. She wears a sleeveless white button down collared tucked down shirt tucked into her skirt with a black vest over it. The top one or two buttons have been unbuttoned to reveal the top of a black bra covering her moderately-sized breasts. She has blue eyes. She has violet hair that reaches down to the back of her shoulder and then curls around her forehead like a hercules beetle. She carries her sword in her black sheath wherever she goes. She will sometimes sling it over her shoulder. As Kurai Her outfit and sword is completely black. Her sword becomes a rapier referred to as World's End. Her eyes become red, and a black bow appears on her head. In BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion, BlazBlue: Calamitous Complex, and BlazBlue: Fate Dissolution She now wears a cheong-sam top, and a black trenchcoat. Her hair is returned to her normal color. She now wears a shorter black skirt (At Makoto's insistence). Musical Themes *'The Howling Wind' - Miwa's theme **'Nothing to Say' - Miwa's theme as of Calamitous Complex (Sigh by Kagamine Rin) *'Maelstrom' - Miwa's Astral Heat theme *'Dual Winds' - Miwa's mirror match *'Happy Winds '- Miwa vs. Makoto **'Talk to Me!' - Miwa vs. Makoto theme as of Calamitous Complex (Final Letter by GUMI) *'Two-Sided Coin '- Miwa vs. Arisu *'Conspiring Fate '- Miwa vs. Hiroshi Suzuki *'Angelic' - Miwa vs. Isamu *'Friendly Spar' - Miwa vs. Téakaka *'Hey! It's Me!' - Miwa vs. Kiyoko Itou For CTS *'Lost and Confused' - Miwa's theme (Magician's Operation by Megurine Luka) Stages *'Hanging Gardens' - Calming winds blow gently. Trivia *Her name means beauty, harmony. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Female Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Beastkin Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Archived Articles Category:Independent